


Paranatural One Shots

by isaacoconnor



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Imaax, One Shot Collection, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, maxaac, mostly maxaac, team lightning rod, team lightningrod, this will be updated as more comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacoconnor/pseuds/isaacoconnor
Summary: Just a bunch of One Shots I made for Paranatural shipping. Mostly Maxaac. Most of them never made it past their draft state so the writing isn't the best.





	Paranatural One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a bit choppy, but it's really cute, imo.

They had planned it perfectly. They’d hold each other’s hands, make sure a nosy PJ or Doorman was nowhere to be seen, and then they’d do it. The “it” was, well … a kiss. Max and Isaac had been on lowkey dates before, like the one time they watched The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Max’s favorite movie at his house. They also went to the fair and held hands at the top of the Ferris wheel. And lastly, Isaac’s favorite date, where they raided the Corner Store and stayed up all night pirating music onto Isaac’s little lime green iPod Shuffle.

Yes, it was very true; Isaac was looking forward to this. Very much. He longed to hold Max’s warm hands in his cold ones and feel the softness of his lips. Isaac had blushed just by thinking about it. Being super pale like he was, it was easier to tell the redness creeping up his cheeks and ears.

Max, unknown to Isaac, was merely admiring the art. Max drew Isaac over and over in his head, concentrating on each beautiful feature on his soft face. Max glanced down at their hands and gently rubbed his pinkie against Isaac’s hand.

Isaac returned the gesture.

Max placed his pinkie over Isaac’s.

Isaac slowly slid his hand over Max’s and rubbed his thumb in circles over and over again.

When Isaac saw Max staring at him, he blushed harder, if that was even possible.

“W-what?” he managed to get out.

“You’re … “ Max tripped over the word beautiful. “ . . . dumb?”

Isaac’s moth twitched into a smile and raised an eyebrow. “O … kay?”

“Seriously, Isaac, you’re a big dummy. That’s right, I said it, you’re dumb. The dummy, it is you, Isaac, it is you,” he was blushing just as furiously as Isaac.

Isaac let himself glance down at Max’s lips. “O … kay,” he responded again, but much more slower.

“W-what?”

Isaac took his time looking back up. “Nothing”

This was their chance. They both closed their eyes, leaned in, and—

The door flew open. “What’re you guys doing?” Zoey questioned, not knowing if she should look at their hands or their lips that were about to touch.

They quickly took their hands away from each other and jumped back.

“Get out!” Max didn’t mean to yell, but it came out very, very, very strongly.

Zoey rolled her eyes and shrugged, gently shutting the door behind her.

The boys let out sighs of relief. Max wasn’t sure what to say after Isaac blurted out, “We were about to kiss!’” besides, “Shut up!” he covered Isaac’s mouth. “She’ll hear you!”

“But she saw us!” Isaac moved Max’s hand away from his mouth and crossed his arms. “Are you kidding me, or were we actually about to do that?”

Max hesitated. “I guess we actually were, but … “

“But what?” Isaac inquired.

Max clenched his fist and bit his lip.

He was about to do something very, very, very stupid. He grabbed a fistful of Isaac’s shirt and pulled him closer, not having the courage to actually press their lips together.

Isaac’s lip quivered as chills shot up his spine.

He was going to stutter out “What are you doing?” but he decided to keep quiet and …

This time, PJ burst into the room.


End file.
